vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Seizoen 22 Week 12
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_22_Week_12" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. familie_afl4941_01.jpg familie_afl4941_02.jpg familie_afl4942_01.jpg Familie_afl4943_01.jpg familie_afl4944_01.jpg familie_afl4944_02.jpg familie_afl4945_01.jpg familie_afl4945_02.jpg S22_afl4945_01.jpg 'Aflevering 56 (#4941) - maandag 12 november 2012' Benny heeft in de Jan & Alleman teveel gedronken, maar toch weigert hij om met een taxi naar huis te gaan en wil hij evenmin zijn autosleutels afgeven. Albert heeft besloten om terug te keren naar de zee. Nathalie polst bij Peter of ze het atelier, waar ze sinds de breuk met Paul haar spullen bergt, mag verbouwen tot een loft. Mieke hoopt dat haar verlofaanvraag wordt goedgekeurd, zodat ze als reisbegeleidster met Steve mee kan naar Bulgarije. Jana vertrouwt June toe dat Evy niet gelukkig is in haar nieuwe job. *'Eerste aflevering met Hilde De Baerdemaeker (Liesbeth Pauwels).' 'Aflevering 57 (#4942) - dinsdag 13 november 2012' Jan vraagt aan zijn moeder de reservesleutels van het appartement aan zee, maar Anna is van mening dat Albert die zelf moet komen halen. Jan en Rita hebben kostuumpas voor het toneelstuk, maar de repetitie van de zoenscène moet alweer worden uitgesteld. Paul gaat samen met Trudy, Mieke, Linda en de knappe stagiaire Fleur na het werk iets drinken in de Jan & Alleman. Nathalie polst bij Véronique hoe zij er tegenover staat om Evy terug aan te werven. Rita zoekt samen met Patrick een oplossing om de schade aan Jans auto te vergoeden. Mieke regelt samen met Steve en Niko het vertrek van de skireis naar Bulgarije. *'Eerste aflevering met onbekend (stagiair-verpleegster Fleur).' *'Eerste aflevering met Huis van Patrick.' 'Aflevering 58 (#4943) - woensdag 14 november 2012' Albert heeft een kater en hij is niet in staat om nu met Anna te gaan praten over hun huwelijkscrisis. Evy heeft een gesprek met Peter over haar terugkeer naar de Van den Bossche holding. Mieke, Linda en Trudy zijn benieuwd hoe de avond van dokter Paul met stagiair Fleur is afgelopen. Rita vertelt aan Jan dat ze met Patrick Pauwels een regeling heeft getroffen om de schade aan zijn auto te herstellen. Evy biedt haar excuses aan Nathalie aan. In de Jan & Alleman vindt de doorloop van het toneelstuk plaats en dit betekent dat Jan zijn zus in de slotscène moet zoenen. Mieke krijgt een skipak van Steve. *'Eerste aflevering met Jasmijn Van Hoof (Stefanie Coppens).' *'Laatste aflevering met onbekend (stagiair-verpleegster Fleur).' 'Aflevering 59 (#4944) - donderdag 15 november 2012' Anna ontvangt een aangetekende brief van Albert en dit schrijven ontketent een ware oorlog. Patrick geeft Jan een rondleiding in zijn atelier, waar hij fietsen, grasmaaiers en brommers repareert. Peter bespreekt met Véronique, Dirk en Bart de vraag van Nathalie om het atelier te verbouwen tot een loft. Mieke pakt haar tas voor de skireis naar Bulgarije. Mathias en Bart willen de generale repetitie van het toneelstuk voor geen geld missen. Victor Praet gaat terug aan het werk in het ziekenhuis. 'Aflevering 60 (#4945) - vrijdag 16 november 2012' Mieke en Steve ontvangen alle jongeren die ingeschreven hebben voor de skireis in de Jan & Alleman, waar ze voor het vertrek nog een ontbijtje krijgen. Rita en Jan proberen Albert te overtuigen om zich te verzoenen met hun moeder en ondertussen onderneemt Marie-Rose nogmaals een poging bij Anna om de eerste stap te zetten. Trudy vraagt Paul mee naar de première van De Affaire, het toneelstuk met Jan en Rita in de hoofdrollen. Het is zeer de vraag hoe Jan het er vanaf gaat brengen, want hij kampt opeens met koudwatervrees. Category:Seizoen 22 Category:Afleveringen